Lurking In the Shadows
by XxX Ryuuzaki-Chan XxX
Summary: After being seperated from her friends, Kagome meets a kind demon and allows him to join her and her friends. But who is this child that he keeps mentioning? And why does he seem to have nothing but nightmares when he sleeps? Not a OCxKagome.


Author's Note:

WARNING:  
This chapter contains some gruesome, gory descriptions.

If you do not like blood and horrifyingly mutilated bodies or find it offensive or something like that, I would advise you not to read this.

**---------------**

**Prologue**

**---------------**

_The birds chirped and sang as they flew through the air, the sky a beautiful light blue, not a cloud in sight. The sun shone brightly threw out the village, many people putting up white and black decorations out through it, along with full moon symbols everywhere. All the people looked different but they all where the same race except for the few visitors to the village. Shadow Demons._

_The village was getting ready for its famous Full Moon Festival. One some-what chubby lady looked behind her and smiled as a handsome, strongest Shadow Demon in the village walked near. Even though he was married and had a child, the ladies of this village couldn't help but to swoon at the handsome demon. His, slim gray eyes always held a mysterious, and dangerous look in them, yet they where oh so addicting to look into. His braided black hair fell past his waist, which he usually kept flung over his left shoulder, shined in the sun or moonlight, its intoxicating glow making most females' hearts throb. He had something that scared you, but thrilled you at the same time. His dark colored cloak waved in the non-existent wind as he walked toward the heavy set lady, who could not help but to blush a little as the male approached her, even though she was married as well._

"_Oh… hello there Saikyou." The lady said sweetly, fiddling with her fingers some. The male, know known as Saikyou, gave her a handsome smirk and bowed slightly._

"_Hello Lady Yoshimottou. Have you any clue where my son might of wandered off to?" Saikyou said, standing up straight, keeping the smirk upon his face._

_With the blush upon her face deepening, she giggled slightly and shyly looked away and said, "I think he is in the Lords Garden again, playing with the Lord's son, Gin." She couldn't help but to react that way. Along with being the strongest of this village, he was also the most handsome._

_Bowing again, he said thanks and walked away, heading toward the Lord's place. The Lord couldn't get enough of children, a smile being put upon his face as he watched them play. They reminded him of the children he wished he could have, for he and his wife where not able to produce any. So, he allowed all the kids to play in his gardens, them more then happy to do so. Though, he did adopt a child who had lost his parents due to a sickness and claimed him as his own. _

_Soon, Saikyou approached the said gardens and low and behold, there was his child, wearing a dark blue kimono and small, wooden getas, chasing another boy with an orange and white kimono with light colored hair, laughing. The darker haired child stopped and turned around, a big grin coming across his face. _

"_Father!" He called, running up to the male and hugging his leg. Saikyou chuckled and ruffled his offspring's shoulder length hair. Pushing the child away gently he looked into his child's eyes, them having confused look in them._

"_Now son, I need you to do me a favor and gather some of the herbs that grow next to the waterfall, alright?" Saikyou said, smiling. His child looked overjoyed that his father was asking him a favor. It made him feel like he was finally becoming useful in his father's eyes. Nodding his head, the young boy instantly turned around and ran off, yelling to Gin that he would come back and play later. Gin said something that seemed to be a 'Alright' and went back into his home, which looked no different then any other house in the village. Saikyou watched his son run off in the distance, and a dark chuckle escaped his lips. _

_He turned around, a large, horrifyingly sick smile across his face as a red color began to seep through the whites of his eyes. "Stupid boy…" He said as he went back toward the heavy set lady as his claws grew._

_---------------_

_The waterfall was a beautiful place to be, the sun reflecting off the water as the water spilled from the mountain, grass covered cliffs jutting out of the water fall a little, rare herbs being upon them, along with certain places by the edge of the lake the waterfall spilt into. This is where the young boy was, gently plucking light blue herbs from the ground. This took him a while for he knew that he had to be gentle when handling the herb before it left the ground. After what seemed to be a half an hour, the child stood up and smiled, the roar of the waterfall drowning out his happy laughter. "This will impress Father for sure!" He said as he ran back to his village._

_Once he got to an entrance to the village, the stench of dead flesh and blood filled his slightly sensitive nose, nearly causing the boy to gag. Holding his nose and mouth with his free hand, the other hand slightly tightening his grip on the herbs that it held as he looked around, seeing blood splattered across the houses and decorations, yet saw nobody. He let out a surprised gasp as he tripped on something, and then fell over, closing his eyes as he started to fall toward the blood splattered ground. When he opened his eyes the child couldn't help but to let out a terrified scream._

_Something was staring at him with wide eyes that held a look of betrayal in them, blood covering the side of its face, its mouth twisted in a scream, hair pulled from the body's skull. He soon recognized the face as then nice lady who offered him and Gin baked sweets ever day after lunch. He tried sit up but his wobbling arms were too weak from fear and shock and causing him to fall down again, this time facing the opposite direction. He felt his stomach turn as he saw another body, so mutilated that he got sick when he sat back up, though the smell is what got to him first. As he took a good look the child screamed again._

_White blood covered ribs stuck out of the person's chest, there organs and intestines strewn across their waist and the ground around them, their neck broken all the way around, blood staining the bodies neck and mouth as the tongue, it obvious the person had bitten it almost completely off in pain, dangled by a thin amount of flesh out of the corner of their mouth. The flesh from the shadow demon's face was ripped off, showing a bloody white skull with one of its eyes hanging out of the socket from the string of nerves that would control its functions, the light blue eye half looking at the ground and the other half seeming to looked up at the young demon child. Taking all of this in, the boy threw up again, wipping his mouth with his kimono sleeve._

_There was a slight creaking noise of bending wood and the boy turned around as a shadowy figure behind the paper door suddenly lunged forward, ripping through the paper of the door, the boy letting out a surprised yell as he fell backwards on to his back as the body stopped a few inches above him by a string of festival decorations, something spewing out of its mouth, landing on his chest an lap. The trembling child looked down and if it wasn't for the fact that he had nothing left in his stomach he would have vomited yet again, for on his chest and lap was a few of the person's organs along with his crushed heart that had fallen out of the hand to the arm that had been impaled through the man's chest. _

_To frightened to think of any thing else, he scrambled away from the mutilated bodies and ran toward his home, hot tears streaming down his face as he choked on his loud sobs. He ran through puddles of blood, it covering his feet and legs, some of his own vomit on the arm he wipped his mouth on and down his chest and some blood down the whole front from the bloody organs falling upon him._

"_Mom! Dad!" He yelled as he came to his house and yanked open the paper door. _

_Things happened so fast. He felt something warm, thick and slightly sticky fling across his face as he watched his Mother's head drop from her shoulders and roll toward him, bumping against his feet as her body fell to the ground… revealing his father, covered in blood with a sick grin on his face and a crazy look in his glowing red eyes. Taking a step back, his father took one step forward, avoiding the body of his wife._

"_F-father… you… why…I…" The child stuttered, not able to understand why the man he looked up to as a hero would suddenly kill everyone in the village, everyone he cared about. His father didn't answered and the boy suddenly found himself shoved against the wall, a hand pushing his head against the wall and a knee pinning his back between it and the wall. _

_Before the young shadow demon could register what happened, he felt an unbearable pain shoot through his back, ripping a pained scream through the child's throat. He felt his father carving something into his back so deep he swore that it nearly touched his spine when the claw ripped his flesh near that area. After what seemed to be hours of pain, but was more like a minute or two, the child thought it was over before it started again. The child twisted, kicked and ripped at the wall with his small claws as he screamed, the child in too much pain and too mortified about what he saw to even think of using his powers to protect himself. Finally the tearing of the flesh on his back stopped as the child felt a his father breath on his ear._

"_What I carved on your back will be a reminder. A reminder of what you always will be to me." He said darkly as he soon tossed the severly bleeding child on to the ground next to the body of his beheaded mother. He then let out a maniacal laugh as he walked out of the house, the bleeding child watching him with wide eyes, tears still streaming down his face as the rips from the kimono on his back barely read the symbol for 'Weak', it hard to see from the blood flowing rapidly out of the wound. _

_The child was in so much pain… but soon it started to fade, him becoming warm, then cold as his gaze became fuzzy and gradually darkened._

_Scarred from what he had been through, in more ways then one, the child managed to stop his tears and closed his eyes, welcoming the darkness's cold embrace…_


End file.
